Fresh Start
by ksjf2012
Summary: People come into our lives.. People leave our lives. Do we question why it happens? Do we go through our lives assuming things happen for a reason?
1. Chapter 1

_I've heard people say, to die young is to die easy. When I heard that I was only 7, and it was by my grandpa. In fact he was saying it just to cheer me up. However, I was only a little girl and hearing about death wasn't one of my most favorite things to talk about. Only three years earlier my mom was killed in a car accident. But now, many years after that I finally understand what the crazy old man meant. To be young and to have your life ripped from you, is a sure easy and painless way to go. You don't really plan on dying at 31 years old so it's nothing you've worked up to. For instance…my grandpa just turned 73 yesterday and he is still healthy as ever. If he were to die tomorrow, he would have 73 long years to work up a good life. He would probably put up a hell of a fight too considering his attitude on everything. I swear you can't have a normal conversation with him without him going off on the government or the President. He's an old hippie but he's my old hippie I guess. Anywhere…my point is death is inevitable, but sometimes it's unexpected. Dying young is easy and completely soul shattering. Death is never a friendly topic for anyone because it scares some, but for me…I guess I just have a hard shell on my back because nothing really scares me. I don't like spiders because 8 legs is too many, but if death came knocking on my door I would greet him with open arms because I've lived my short 17 years to the complete fullest. And who knows? Maybe my mom has been waiting for me up in heaven. Maybe she's not looking down at me, proud and full of love. Maybe she's lonely and misses me. I think I'm too young to die but if it came…I can't say honestly that I would feel sad about it…_

"Lily Knight you better be awake!" Looking away from my computer screen was frustrating. I was already in trouble for falling asleep in English, now I was going to be in bigger trouble for not finishing my homework on time. This was a stupid essay I had to write on a stupid topic. "What's on your mind right now?" On my mind right now, is how much I hate my English class. But of course, I lied about it and wrote about my mom because everyone thinks I need to talk about it. Everyone, including my principal and my counselor and my gym teacher. So I might as well give them what they want. "Lily I'm going to threaten to ground you, even though I know it won't work!" My dad. What a character.

"Dad don't you care that I might be failing my English class?!" I don't know why we never go to talk to each other, face to face. Yelling is just more fun for us I guess.

"You're damn right I care about you failing but a healthy breakfast might keep you awake in class!" I couldn't help the smirk as it spread across my face. I could hear him walking past my room and I faintly heard a click. It sounded like a gun. The same one he always loaded, put the safety on and put in his holster every morning. I closed my laptop hearing him whistling, more to himself and pushed myself up from my chair. I checked myself in my mirror on the back of my closed door and shrugged knowing I wasn't going to try to impress anyone today so my looks, and my outfit didn't matter. I think I'm the only 17 year old girl who doesn't care about the newest Prada bag…or whatever Prada even is. I don't care that I'm a tom boy who likes to wear black jeans and band shirts and Chucks. And I don't care that my dad taught me how to play hockey and football, instead of taking me to ballet lessons or…bitch classes. I at least am happy with my body and more importantly my mind. It's more than I can say for half the girls at my school.

"…that box goes in the back room. And be careful. There's pictures in there. Glass." Hearing the new, female voice flow into my room from my open window, I quickly slipped my laptop in my black messenger bag and swung it over my shoulder walking to said window. I peered out, trying to be as sneaky as possible. All I saw was a moving truck with the back open and the ramp down. I frowned slightly and started to turn as soon as I saw a guy…he looked my age walk out of the neighbor's house, smiling. I felt a hard breath entre my body as I got a good look at him. He had dark brown hair, messy like a mop on top his head. He stood at about 6 foot, almost a half a foot above me. He was…big. All muscular and handsome with the perfect chocolaty brown eyes. I was standing in a puddle of myself because I was completely taken back by him. He was outstandingly gorgeous. And when he climbed up in the back of the truck I got a good look at his cute butt and literally died.

"Hey mom! Why didn't we hire movers like normal lazy people?" His voice was angelic. I hadn't realized I had started to lean into the wall until I actually hit it. I straightened up quick and again started to turn just as he started to come out form the truck holding a big box and a lady walked out of the house. She had the same color hair as the boy, and I was going to assume she was the one he was calling mom.

"Well because were not lazy."

"Yeah and you like working me to the bone. I should call CPS on you."

"Go ahead punk." As mother and son passed each other she stuck out her tongue and he gracefully raised his leg behind him and hit him mom's legs. I smiled small and grabbed ahold of the strap of my bag on my shoulder. I watched him as his long legs led him to the house and his head turned slightly towards me and I continued to watch him as he smiled over at me and slowed down his walking. Every drop of blood froze in my body as two of his fingers holding the box on his left side raised up and waved slightly. My body spun as fast as it could and I crashed into my wall by my window. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my cheeks starting to burn up with embarrassment.

"Lily Knight!" I swallowed hard and opened my eyes, sprinting for my bedroom door. I had never been more grateful for my dad to be calling for me then I was right then. My bedroom door opened and I was hit, instantly with the aroma of French Toast. My dad's famous French Toast to be exact. It was if my embarrassment never happened. His French Toast is that good.

I gently tossed my bag on the couch as I walked to the kitchen trying not to step on our dog and cat Milo and Charlie. Charlie was panting with excitement, smelling the bacon and seeing me, while Milo was just trying to rub against my legs as I walked. When we made it into the kitchen Charlie charged towards my dad who had his back to me with a dish towel over his shoulder cooking at the stove. I bent down and scooped up Milo who purred in acceptance and snuggled into my neck. I walked to the stove and quietly got beside my dad who looked completely blank. If I were to take any guess he was probably trying his hardest to figure out his case. From what I saw on his desk last night while he was making dinner and I was snooping, it didn't look like a very pleasant case. Well…none of them ever were. He was a part of the Special Victims Unit and always worked with kids or "special" cases as he always told me. I never went into his work with him. It was so gruesome sometimes.

"If that cat gets any hair in these eggs, I'm shaving it."

"Milo is not an it dad. He is a part of this family and he loves you no matter how many times you threaten him." My dad cracked a half smile and looked down at me. I bumped into him with my hip and held Milo just a little closer to me. "And don't try to act tough. I've seen you snuggle up with him at night. You're a softy when it comes to him." My dad snorted loudly making Milo glance up at him and meow softly.

"Go sit down and tell me your game plan for getting your English grade up." I chuckled and turned, walking to our small table set for two, but with enough room for four. I sat down softly letting Milo quickly form a ball of white fur on my lap and gently pet over his back.

"I could tell you that…or I could tell you we have new neighbors." My dad glanced back at me while turning off the stove and I nodded. "From what I saw there's only a mom and a son." He only laughed softly while shaking his head and walking over to the table holding the pan of freshly scrambled eggs. He pushed half onto my plate already full of French Toast and two links of sausage. When he walked back to the kitchen to put the pan in the sink I sneakily let Milo chew off a piece of the sausage.

"Okay…see anything interesting about them?" I shrugged and remembered seeing the guys nice firm pecks showing through his v neck black shirt. "I'll take that as nothing interesting and you're going to tell me when you're at school today you'll take care of your English grade…" I frowned and chewed on the other end of the sausage.

"Hey…when was the last time you were on a date?" He literally stopped chewing and dropped his fork to his plate. I nodded and gently set Milo on the ground standing up. "That's what I thought….come on Charlie! Let's go get daddy a date for Friday night!" Charlie, being the adorable and over excited German Shepard that he is, quickly ran before me, right to the front door.

"Lily Knight!" I picked up speed and quickly pulled open the front door, letting Charlie just run out. I waited for a spilt second seeing him run to the left to our new neighbors house and smiled.

"Oh darn-it! Charlie get back here!" I laughed quietly to myself and ran outside hearing Charlie's booming bark. I made a sharp left hearing my dad following out, sighing, very irritated. I smiled and smiled even bigger seeing the cute boy next door on his knees laughing and rubbing my dogs belly. Even though he was a German Shepard and trained with my dad in the academy he was the absolute worst guard dog. "Oh my God…I'm so sorry! My dog got out before I could put his leach on." The cute boy who I would refer to as such until forever looked up and laughed. He had the cutest voice in the world. My knees were jello.

"It's alright. He's a sweet dog. Only tried to bite off one finger." I laughed but I knew my cheeks were beat red. I was doing this for my dad's sake but I got to admit…it was working out for me too. "I'm Dylan. I just moved here last night." I saw his strong big hand reach out and I slowly reached out one of my own. Before I could grab his hand mine was gently pushed down and my dad was standing right in front of me.

"How's it going Dylan?" I groaned and slapped my forehead. I could tell Dylan wasn't trying to look at my dad's gun in his holster, but he couldn't tare his eyes away. "You live here by yourself?" I gently shoved my dad form behind and Dylan let go of my dad's hand looking down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uhm…no sir. I live with my mom. We just moved here from Vegas."

"Well as a very strong and anger challenger officer of the law in Minnesota I bid you a welcome to our town." I elbowed my dad out of the way and got in front of him. I was going to open my mouth to excuse my dad and ask for forgiveness for him being a moron when we heard a door shut and soft footsteps. We all turned and while I looked at the pretty lady walking towards us, I could see my dad tense up and I heard him suck in a hard breath.

"You guys are our new neighbors right?" I smiled small at her and noticed a small bruise to the side of her neck. I frowned, mostly on the inside and looked her up and down. She was a tiny little thing, only a couple inches taller than me, and even thought she was a mom she almost had my exact same style. Except while I had on a Blink-182 shirt, she had on a Led Zeppelin one. And I was wearing black skinny jeans, and she had on cut off light blue shirts. Our chucks matched as well as our awkward smiles. "My name's Annabel and I saw you already met my son Dylan." When she put her hand out in front of my dad, who looked like a deer in headlights, her smile faded seeing his gun. And when my dad dint move to shake her hand she looked more confused than worried. I shook my head and noticed Dylan smiling small as I moved forward and raised my dad's hand.

"Come on dad…introduce yourself to the pretty lady.. " Annabel looked to me and gave me a big smile. "Sorry…he's not a weirdo, I promise. And the gun is for work. He's a detective." She only nodded once while my dad took her hand and shook it softly.

"Sorry…I…uhm…my name is Kendall. This is my daughter…Lily." I smiled big and their hands dropped from each other's. "Welcome to Minnesota…your son told me you guys moved here from Vegas?"

"Yes, the weather was too much." They both laughed quietly and I turned my attention to Dylan who smiled at me and shoved his hand sin his pockets. I faintly heard a car pull up into our driveway behind me but didn't turn, knowing exactly who it was. "Uhm…this seems like a good neighborhood though."

"Oh yeah…really quite and lucky for you live next to a cop." When his mom laughed, probably too loud for a stupid joke form my dad, he rolled his eyes at her and shook his head. I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest looking between the two adults both blushing. Neither of them saying anything making the situation even more awkward. Again another idea, an evil exciting idea popped up in my head.

"Oh hey…new neighbor who just moved here from Vegas…my dad could totally show you around town on Friday night, and probably could take you out or dinner!" When my dad's fiery gaze turned to me I heard the footsteps get closer behind us but I didn't care. "What do you say dad?" I nudged him gently, and he swallowed hard turning back to the lady who was biting her bottom lip looking up at my dad who I noticed was now sort of sweating.

"Well I…I mean…"

"I could use a tour." Just as she said it, two guys, friends of my dad's, that I've known my whole life got on either side of me and my dad looking between all of us. I turned up to the one next to me and smiled at him. He was grinning at my dad who was now seating like a pig probably thinking of ways to make fun of him later. James Diamond has been a friend of my dad's since they were three and also worked in the Special Victims Unit with my dad. He wasn't his partner but they were best friends.

No one could say anything because a phone was heard from our new neighbor's house. Annabel looked between everyone and sighed quietly. "Well okay…I guess we'll just work out details tomorrow or Thursday. It was nice meeting you. So sorry I just need to get this. It might be my work." She again shook my dad's hand before turning and walking up to the house and closing the door softly. Everyone turned their attention to the attractive guy in front of us who smiled and again rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhm…maybe well hang out sometime Lily. It was nice meeting you both. " I smiled and tried to step forward to maybe get a hug so I could feel his muscles. But of course…my dad stopped me.

"Yeah you too Dylan. Okay…bye bye!" Dylan turned fast and ran up to the house, also shut the front door behind him. "You are in so much trouble Lily Knight!" I only shrugged and turned walking to the house between my dad and his partner, Logan Mitchell, who was laughing as much as James was at my dad's red face. "What are you guys doing here?" I heard all three of them follow me as I walked in the house and stopped at couch grabbing my bag.

"Well we were going to drive to work together but I need go in early. Carlos is already there…we have a new case. A little girl is missing." I turned to see all three of them walking to the kitchen not even noticing me. Not that I liked hearing about their cases, I was a little interested. "I guess her parents called it in last night and have started a town search but nothings coming up yet. She's only 12 man…it doesn't look good." I casually walked to the table and picked up my glass of orange juice seeing my dad looking at me. I chugged half of it down and set it back on the table putting my bag over my shoulder.

"I'm not going to give you any big speech but, be careful please." I rolled my eyes and dug through my bag for my car keys. "Lills I'm not trying to be suffocating or anything but…"

"Dad…I know how to punch, I know weak spots and I have my pepper spray. I don't talk to strangers and I know how to dial 911." All three looked down at me, and I knew the only way to get out of this is to agree on anything they said. "I'll be careful and I'll text you at lunch and when I get out of school." He nodded and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Oh and I'm making the template for your wedding invitations today so I'll show you guys later." James and Logan, mostly Logan smiled big as he reached out and squeezed James hand.

"I'm so glad you have a nerd for a kid Kendall." I groaned and ducked out of the way of Logan's kiss to my forehead. I hurried to the door shouting I love you to all three of them over my shoulder and rushed out of the house.

**So I guess I'm back! **

**I know it's the first time updating in like a month but I think I have a valid reason. I actually got pneumonia. Like…really bad. I was bed ridden for three weeks at the hospital because I wasn't getting better and I don't really remember much of that time. But I'm healthy as ever and back to writing! I know it's a new story and I have 6 that I haven't touched in ages but after being away for so long and only checking on things once in a while, I kind of lost any fire I had for my stories and I don't really know how to pick them back up, so just kind of bear with me and I'll do my best to update often. I hope you like this story! Send me some feedback and ideas! **


	2. Chapter 2: A Job Like This

"If at any time you don't feel comfortable or you are scared tell either myself or my partner and we will get you out of here and do it another time, alright?" She only nodded, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. I glanced over her head at Logan who sighed softly and straightened up gently touching the girls shoulder.

"They can't see you, and they won't know it's you inside the room. We will take you in the room first and then bring them in. All you have to do is say the number that looks like the man that attacked you. After that we'll need you to sign some papers, press charges and then you can go home. "She nodded again and looked up fast across the table at her dad who was completely on edge.

"Can he come in with me?" I cleared my throat softly and looked to him shaking my head.

"For everyone's safety, including your fathers, were going to ask him to stay in this room until you have finished." I saw his jaw lock in place and pushed myself up slowly. "I'm sorry sir it's just a precaution. We've had suspects, even innocent ones get hurt and even killed because the victim's father, or brother or husband has seen who hurt our victim and took the law into his own hands. She will be 100% safe and when she goes to sign the papers, you can go with her then." He looked to his daughter, and then turned to me nodding once.

"I understand." I turned to Logan who helped the girl stand up and gently wrapped an arm around her back leading her to the door. "I love you baby." I opened the door and watched her look back at her dad and force a smile. Logan led her out and I followed, softly shutting the door behind me.

We didn't walk for long before we stopped in front of the open door. I stayed behind them and Logan's first step inside the room was one by himself. She stepped back and wrapped her grey knit sweater around her body shaking her head softly. I guess she saw the glass that looked into the room next door and realized she was closer to seeing the same man who kidnapped, beat and rape her. Too many times before now have I seen a pretty girl sob and weep in fear because of one sick bastard. Every girl I met and helped always reminded me of Lily and how if anything ever happened to her, I'd go postal. But it was times like these were I had to put my personal life to the side and be a cop. I reached out softly and set a hand on her shoulder squeezing gently. "You've brought yourself this far. You are brave and way too strong to let him keep you in fear like this." She turned and looked up at me, silently crying. " The sooner you throw him in prison the sooner you can live the rest of your life strong and happy. If you want to do this another day, you can." She stared at me for only a second before wiping under her eyes and stepping in the room with Logan. He smiled at her and pulled out the chair while I hurried to the locked door about 20 feet away from my original spot. I knocked twice and the door opened seconds later. A uniformed officer with a clipboard in hand smiled at em and I smiled back nodding. "She's ready. Tell them if any of them say a word, or make a move without us telling them to, their ass goes to jail." He chuckled and nodded shutting the door. I hurried back to room Logan was in and shut the door behind me. Our victim named Ashley was looking straight ahead through the glass, not crying anymore, but still had fear evident in her eyes. I quietly walked behind her and set my hands on my hips sighing softly. When I saw the door open to the room I tensed up and watched her do the same.

The men filed into the room, handcuffs tight on their wrists. The first two looked high out of their entire mind. The third one had a mean look on his face. The last two to come in, looked like your typical low life's who would do this sort of crime. I had my suspicions that the fourth one was the one who hurt Ashley, but I knew to keep my mouth shut until she told us otherwise. You could tell she was absolutely petrified of the men before her, and when the door shut with the officer still in front of it, Ashley stood up and turned to face me. "Number 4." I straightened up completely and Logan bent over the table and pressed the talk button on the microphone.

"Number 4…take a step forward."

"No…please don't." Both Logan and I looked to Ashley who walked around me quick and stood behind me. "I know it's him…please I want to see my dad." I glanced at Logan who nodded and pressed the talk button again.

"We're done here." I watched the officer frown and shake his head but opened the door and made all of them walk out. I turned and gently patted Ashley's shoulder feeling my body ache for this scared girl. What I wasn't expecting was her throwing her arms around my torso and crashing into me, laying her head on my chest. I froze and turned to Logan who was smiling small at us. I stayed still for a second before gently patting her back and set my other hand on her head and held her softly.

"You are very brave." I was pretty quiet, almost whisper like and sighed over her head watching Logan walk to the door. I heard it open and turned both myself and the girl and let her pull away from me to walk back out with Logan. I followed slowly and watched as he led her to his desk and set her down getting the papers ready. I turned and walked all the way back to the dad who, when I opened the door, was pacing biting a nail on his left hand. I shut the door softly and stayed by it as he looked up. "Your daughter did great. You can come sit with her while she finishes up." He nodded and I opened the door again and stepped out of his way to let him walk out first.

"You have a daughter don't you detective?" I smiled and nodded as I followed out after then.

"Same age as Ashley." He smiled and put his hand sin his pockets.

"How could you do a job like this? Seeing countless girls, innocent babies get hurt? How could you stay cool around these sick fucks that do this to people?" I reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him fast. He raised his eyebrows and is hook my head.

"After a while…after all the cases that I've dealt with, I've learned that no matter how many guys I bring in and arrest…I know that with every guy I do arrest, I've saved one innocent person, and I've protected an entire town. Including my own daughter. Anger towards these people diminishes because it's not worth it. It isn't worth it to be mad at the man who took your daughter. The last thing she'll want form you, is to hang up on this for the rest of your life and feel guilty that you couldn't stop him. Trust me." He smiled and chuckled as he continued to walk right in front of me back to his daughter.

By the time Ashley and her dad left the station, she had calmed down and gave both Logan and myself a big hug and thanked us about 40 times. As soon as they walked out of the station we gathered up all the papers, all the reports and all the pictures of the 5 girls who came forward over the past three weeks. As tradition after every case we solved, we put it to rest by putting the papers in folders and walking it down into the case "locker" and having a smoke form a box of cigarettes I kept for that exact reason. Today was no different and when the folder, rather 5 folders, were in the black box I shoved it on the second shelf form the top and sighed out hard smiling small. I pulled out the package of smokes and gave one to Logan who held it in his hand and pushed open the side door leading to the parking lot and stepped out in front of me. The cool spring air hit all around me as I pulled out my black lighter and lit my own cigarette before lighting Logan's. I watched as he closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and lowered the cancer stick by his side, breathing out a cloud of smoke. I mirrored his movements and leaned against the wall looking up at the clear blue sky. "That girl…the last one…Ashley…she was the first one to answer so quick. Did you notice that?" I looked down at him and saw him staring at me. "She…I don't know. She seemed so scared but as soon as she saw him, it was like she knew she could stop him and that gave her a boost of confidence. I swear…the human mind is fascinating when it is covered with fear." I nodded once and pulled out my vibrating phone form my pocket. I smiled seeing a message form Lily. It was a picture of her, that one of her friends took of her at a fast food place near her school. She was holding a fry and smiling big. The message read: "At lunch. Don't send out the search party." I chuckled and turned it to Logan who laughed out loud and pointed at it exhaling another puff of smoke. "Your daughter is a grade a smartass. I wonder where she gets it from." I inhaled a deep puff of smoke and set a quick reply before putting my phone back in my pocket. "So…are you really taking out your new neighbor Friday?"

"Well I got shoved into it by my daughter so I have no choice." He nodded and shrugged tossing his cigarette to the floor and stepping on it. "How are you and James doing?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head yawning and looking out at the parking lot full of cop cars and regular cars. "Well that doesn't look good. What's up?"

"Nothing." I frowned and poked his cheek, taking one last puff of smoke. He swatted my hand away and turned to me. "I know James wants to marry em because he's the one who asked me but it just seems like he isn't as excited as he was before, and its frustrating because he keeps making excuses for why he comes home late and he makes even dumber excuses as to why he doesn't want to plan anything with me. If that wasn't enough we haven't had sex in like…."

"Logan…I don't need to hear that part alright." He stopped and breathed in hard just to exhale soft and slow. I tossed my cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, opening the door and letting him walk in. "Have you talked to him about it? I mean have you asked why he's acting like that about the wedding?"

"No…James doesn't like to talk about his feelings. He likes beer, his hair and getting laid. It doesn't get any deeper than that in his dumbass head."

"That's not fair. Give him a little more credit. You are the one engaged to him. There's got to be something special and deep about him." He only snorted as he started walking up the stars back to the station.

"Yeah…there's one thing…" He looked over at me smiling big but still walking. "He's got a huge dick." I shoved him hard and groaned walking away from him fast.

We argued about stupid shit all the way back to our desks and just as I sat down I saw a very familiar face walk into the station, not looking happy at all. I could find that beautiful face and cute little body in the most crowded of rooms. I had butterfly's in my stomach again as she glanced around clutching onto her black purse on her shoulder. I stood myself up and started walking to her, ignoring Logan's questions and took in Annabelle's body for the second time this day. I had just met her, but I already felt something strong for her. And it really helped seeing her in a pair of black dress pants, a white button up shirt and black high heels. But what got me big time was seeing the white doctors coat over her clothes. When I got up to her, I saw some makeup on her face and smelt a sweet flowery scent radiating off her. "Annabelle?" She turned to me and smiled small taking a step towards me. "What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" She laughed loudly and shook her head blushing hard.

"I know…that's what it looks like but this is just pure coincidence." I raised an eyebrow and she sighed still blushing. "My son was arrested today. Only an hour or so ago. He was found hanging with these guys who were tagging a building. He wasn't, but my son, being a genius, had a couple ounces of pot on him and got brought in." I whistled low and she looked down tucking hair behind her ear. "I can only imagine how this will make you think of me, and I understand if you don't want to of out with me on Friday." I couldn't turn away from her, she was really distracting. I found it hard to even speak, but I managed.

"You think because your son smokes pot I wouldn't want to go out with you?" She looked up fast a small smile. She shrugged.

"Well you're a cop…." I nodded slowly and took a small step towards her. She seemed to tense up but I smiled down at her.

"I am a cop but it's alright. Besides you need a tour guide of our fine city." Her smile grew bigger and she nodded raising an eyebrow. "So I'll pick you up, Friday night at…7?"

"Yeah…sounds good." I chuckled and took a step back putting my hand sin my pockets. "Uhm…since I got you here…can you show me where they might have my son at?" I laughed and nodded turning and putting out an arm to let her walk in front of me. I could see in the corner of my eyes Logan watching us a smug look on his face. I rolled my eyes and gently put a hand on the small of her back and led her down the hall to the holding rooms.


	3. Chapter 3: Dad

Sometimes I really hated coming home before my dad. Knowing he's a cop, bad besides the fact that he's my dad and I feel safe with him no matter what, because he's a cop I feel 10 times safer. I had music class after school every day and then sometimes I will go out to the mall with a few of my friends, like tonight, and it makes me get home just after dark. Usually he gets home around 8 so I only had to wait 30 more minutes but it was too long for me. I parked in the driveway, making sure my dad had enough room to park his truck and killed the engine. I held my house key in my hand tight as I got out, and gritted my teeth. I have always been paranoid because of my father and my uncles. I locked my car and shut the door quick heading for my front door when a door slammed next door,, making me jump and gasp slightly. I turned to the left and saw my new neighbor, Dylan huffing and walking out of his house. I stopped in my tracks and watched him pull out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. He pulled one out and put it between his lips and lit it fast. When he slipped the cigarettes back into his pocket I saw his eyes glance over at me and he put his cigarette down and smiled small. "Lily…right?" I blushed and hate myself for getting caught staring and moved over to him as he walked over to me. "Hey I meant to ask you something this morning…but your dad didn't seem too keen on me talking to you." I groaned and shook my head.

"He doesn't like when I talk to boys. He automatically thinks the worse." He chuckled and took a long drag before blowing the smoke out, away from me and stepping closer to me.

"Do you go to Reed?" I nodded and smiled and he nodded back. "Cool…uhm I hate to ask this but I start there tomorrow and I just need some help getting there. I can follow you or whatever…"

"Well we could just car pool I guess. Save the planet kind of thing." He smiled small and his eyes darted down my body and move back up slowly to my face. I swallowed had and cleared my throat. "Why don't we leave a little early so I can show you around a bit." He nodded and took another drag. When he exhaled and put the cigarette down, he licked his lips and locked eyes with me. Slowly he brought the cigarette back up and raised his eyebrows. I shook my head fast and crossed my arms over my chest feeling the spring air make me shiver.

"You don't smoke?" I shook my head and he nodded slow. "You smoke pot?" I shook my head again and he nodded. "It's weird…back in Vegas, everyone in my school was high as a kite all the time, and addicted to tobacco. I unfortunately picked up the habit, which is why my mom is so mad at me. Well and I got caught with two ounces of pot on me today." My mouth dropped open and he smiled shaking his head. He took one last drag throwing the cigarette to the grass between us and stepped on it. "Yeah I'm not a good kid. I've been here for two days and I've already gone to jail."

"You were arrested?" He nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "Were you charged with anything?"

"No…I guess your dad put in a good word for me, probably to get in my mom's pants but whatever…as long as I don't get a record." I swallowed hard again and he sighed out stretching his back. "I guess I'll come by tomorrow at say…7? And we can go together." I smiled big and he waved chuckling and walked back to his house.

I sat on the kitchen counter watching the water boil for my mac and cheese, silently thinking to myself. Dylan was…attractive. No way around that. But he was…a bad boy and I hated that it made him that much more attractive. He was really sexy, and even though he smoked, he still managed to smell amazing. It was his cologne, and I couldn't really describe it, rather than what I would assume Heaven smelt like. I knew it would piss my dad off if I started to hang out with him, or if I even dated him and again, that made him more attractive. But would it be weird if him and I dated and then his mom and my dad dated? I honestly could have thought about my predicament with Dylan, and what would happen tomorrow on our drive to school, but Charlie started barking, and I heard the front door shut and get locked. I sighed softly to myself raising one leg up to my chest and hugged around it. I heard my dad say hello to Charlie who two seconds later came charging in, tongue hanging out. He leaped up putting his two front paws on the counter beside me sniffing. I patted his head gently just as my dad walked in sighing and undoing his tie. "Charlie down." Charlie jumped down fast and ran out of the kitchen happy to just be able to smell what I was making. "How was school?" He walked to the fridge opening it and grabbing a beer. I sat back shrugging and he turned to me popping open his beer. "I got a call from your English teacher. He is giving you an extension on your paper you didn't finish because he saw you had started it and saw it was about your mom. Do you want to talk?" I shook my head and he sighed loosening his tie and keeping it around his neck. "I want you to know that if you ever wanted to talk, but didn't want to talk to me, Logan and James, and Carlos are always willing."

"I know dad. But if I did want to talk, I'd probably go to you first." He smiled small and took a sip of his beer. I wanted him to feel like I still needed him, even though I really didn't. "Hey dad? Speaking of talking, I ran into Dylan, our new neighbor…he told em he was arrested but you made sure he wasn't charged with anything. Is it cause you wanted to get on his mom's good side or…"

"Stop being a flirt with that kid. He's bad news." I frowned and he shook his head putting his beer down, and opening the box of mac and cheese. "His mom was so upset it was going to go on his record and he wouldn't get into a good school. He didn't have any previous offensives so I gave him a warning. Not a big deal." I gently kicked my foot, hitting his leg and he turned to me eyebrow raised. "Whatever your thinking, don't. He's a senior and you're too good for him."

"Well and it would be weird right, since you and his mom are going to date." His cheeks went red and looked down at the pot with the noodles in it. "She seems nice dad. A little timid but, I bet she could make you really happy."

"Lilly…" He stopped quick and we both jumped slightly hearing a door slam.

"Dylan please stop and just listen to me!" My dad turned quick and hurried out of the kitchen, sending Charlie into a fit of barks. I went after him fast ad stayed behind him as he walked out of the house. When we turned to he left to look at our new neighbors I got right behind my dad and peered around his shoulder. "Just talk to him please. He's still your father." Annabelle was standing on tippy toes holding her sons face trying so hard to get him to look at her. He was fuming, much like when we started talking earlier.

"How could you even want to talk to him mom? After everything he did to you and put us through?!" My dad started to step forward seeing this really huge kid yelling down in his moms face and I continued to follow. Annabelle noticed us and tucked hair behind her ear swallowing hard. She was crying it was obvious. "He put you in the hospital for three weeks mom! I don't even want to see or hear him again. I could care less if he died tomorrow! I'm not talking to him! The only reason your talking to him is because you're afraid he'll do something again, but he's in jail mom and he's not going to hurt you again!" Annabelle cried out quietly touching his face again but he shoved way from her and walked down to the sidewalk walking fast. Annabelle cried out again and covered her mouth putting her head down. I looked between both mother and son while my dad turned back to me.

"Don't let him get lost." I nodded fast and pushed past him running towards Dylan. I heard my dad walk over to Annabelle and asked if she was already but I caught up to Dylan and got in front of him walking backwards. He stared at me and slowly started to go slower. He breathed out softly and stopped completely. I stopped too and put my hands on my hips looking into his perfect brown eyes.

"Do you…want to talk somewhere?" He swallowed hard but nodded softly. I turned and got next to him, while I started to walk. He seemed pretty tense next to me and still really pissed off. I sighed softly and turned us down a street looking right ahead at the small park on to our right. I glanced around it and was grateful no one was at it. I led us straight to the swings and sat down on one while he stood by it for a second before sighing out and also sitting down. We both started to swing, slowly and I glanced over to him. He was looking straight ahead holding onto the swing tight, making his knuckles white. "I know how…I mean I sort of know how ti feels to have someone bring up a parent you don't want to talk about." He turned slowly to me and I looked away swinging a little. "My mom died when I was young and since then, I've been constantly looked over, always being checked on to make sure I was oaky. I hate talking about my mom, ya know. It still hurts because I've missed out so much with my mother but, after a while I became numb to the pain and moved on with my life. It's been pretty normal I guess with just me and my dad. I just don't like talking about my mom and no one really seems to understand that." I turned back to him and gave him a sad look. He swallowed hard and looked down clearing his throat.

"About a month ago, I came home from school excepting the house to be empty but both my parents were home. My dad was on top of my mom, screaming down at her, and hitting her." My stomach turned and I looked down closing my eyes. I was used to this kind of stuff because I always overheard my dad talking about his job but it seemed worse hearing it form a kid about his mother. "I tried to step forward and get him off her but my dad but pulled out a gun and pointed it at me." I sucked in a hard breath and set my head on the swing. "My mom started hitting him as best as she could so he wouldn't point the gun at me so he put it to her head and told both of us to shut up. I didn't know…I had no idea what to do ya know? But he pushed himself up, off my mom, and backed away telling me to pick my mom up and get her to quiet down before he killed her. I had never ran as fast as I ha din my life and put my mom in my arms. She was crying saying her ribs on her left side hurt and her face was in bad shape. My dad stared down at us and started telling me this wasn't the first time he hit my mom. He had been abusive towards her, since they met, but she always hid it from me, like a champ. He then went on to tell me, his gambling problem caught up to him and he needed money to pay off some guys. So he figured if he killed my mother, he'd get her life insurance and be able to pay them off." I looked up quick and turned to him. He was staring at me with glossy eyes. "I started freaking out immediately and as he raised the gun I heard sirens right outside our house. The cops came in, arrested my dad and took him away. I went with my mom to the hospital and for three weeks we planned to move out of town and get away from him. He's in prison for the rest of his life but…I don't know. She's still terrified of him and thinks I'm okay with everything he's done to her. She told me before we left she wanted me to have a relationship with him but I couldn't ta know? My mom is my rock…no way I would want to see my dad or hear form my dad ever again. And you know the real kicker is that my dad has been harassing my mom to bail him out. I've gotten her to stay strong so far but…I think she's close to breaking because he's afraid he'll get out, one way or another and hurt her again. I don't know what to do for her. She makes me so mad sometimes." I carefully and slowly reached out my hand and touched his shoulder. He locked eyes with me and shook his head reaching out and set his hand on my leg. "I'm sorry about your mom." I nodded and looked down at my leg with his hand on it.

"I'm sorry about your mom and your dad." He chuckled and stood up taking my hand and dragging me along. I frowned and got next to him lacing our hands together. "Where we going?"

"Home. Your dad would probably kill me if he saw us out together and I need to talk to my mom." I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder and smiled small. "I've noticed you have looked at me like you're having sex with me in your head." I looked up and blushed hard making him laugh. "Just so you know before you embarrass both of us I'm gay." I stopped completely and he chuckled pulling on my hand. "Sorry. Your very cute and I think you're really nice cause you just listened to my bullshit so I hope we can still be friends even though you want my dick." I quickly slapped his arm and he pulled me along turning back down on our street.

"Why are all the cute, and nice boys either gay or taken?" He laughed and shrugged pulling me along. SO I wouldn't be able to date him but maybe it was better we were just friends. We obviously had a lot we could talk about and it would be nice to have a guy friend who I felt comfortable around. I'm an awful flirt and I hate talking to cute guys because I fumble over my words but I felt myself around him.

We walked up to his house first seeing the door wide open still. I stopped on the lawn and eh walked in calling for his mom getting no response. He came back out, closing the door and I led him to my house pushing the door open softly. We both stopped quick in the door way seeing my dad, and his mom standing in the middle of the living room right in front of each other. My dad had his hands on her face, holding her softly. She had her hands on his sides and they were kissing, softly and slowly. As happy as I was for my dad, it was kind of weird with both Dylan and I watching so I cleared my throat and stepped in further. My dad moved away from her face, losing any contact with Annabelle. Annabelle backed away quick, and covered her mouth looking at her son. "Sorry to interrupt…" I felt a hand on my hip and I was pulled back slowly. "We'll go hang out at my house." I chuckled and backed up with Dylan but my dad sighed and stepped forward.

"Nope. Get in here. Both of you." I frowned and so did Dylan walking me back in. My dad gave a mean look to Dylan making me chuckle knowing Dylan and I were not going to be doing anything because he's gay. I sighed however letting my dad look between the two of is and got myself ready for his typical dad talk.

**So I haven't updated this story in so long. But I still love this story and I know a lot of people haven't read it or whatever, but I want to keep writing it regardless! So here's the next installment. I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Salsa

"Hey…is my dad busy?" I glanced up fast from my desk and frowned watching Lily walk towards Logan and I. It was odd to see her, now, because she was supposed to be either on her way home or at home. But she bounced over to me and I set my pen down getting Logan's attention. "Hi daddy!"

"How much you want to bet she's going to ask for money?" I raised an eyebrow at Logan who smirked and sat back in his seat watching Lily take the seat next to my desk. "How was school Lil's?"

"Fine…I'm just stopping by to make sure you're going to be ready for your date tonight." I frowned and she turned to Logan. "Did he tell you he made out with her?" Logan chuckled and pushed himself up staring over my shoulder. I glanced back fast and saw James sitting at his desk talking on his phone looking anywhere but at Logan. "Dad!" I turned quick and frowned again standing myself up very slowly.

"Come on…we'll go talk with some coffee." She nodded gently setting her bag on my desk. We both watched as we started to walk away, Logan, who sighed and walked over to James and Carlos sitting on the edge of James's desk. I shook my head knowing something was seriously going on with my best friends, but didn't know how to deal with it. I set my hand on the back of my daughters back and pushed open the door to our small break room, which was empty. "Annabelle told me Dylan is gay, which means I have no problem with you guys hanging out tonight." She chuckled and quickly pulled out a one dollar bill from her jeans and put it in the soda machine. "She also told me, you are going to show him around town, and I really, really hope that doesn't mean you are going to the high school to do something stupid." I walked to the small counter and started to make myself a cup of coffee.

"First of all, you would think being on this Earth for 17 years, I would learn not to do anything stupid, because my dad's a cop. And second…can you trust me a little more, please?" I rolled my eyes stirring in sugar and a little bit of creamer into my black coffee. I turned and walked to eh small table she was sitting at. "Please don't spend your first date in…years…worrying about me. Please dad? You deserve to…"

"Lilly." She stopped and looked down at her soda can, opening it up. "Are you really okay with me going out? Because if it's too soon for you because of your mom…"

"It's been ten years dad." I sighed quietly and shook my head sitting back sipping from my coffee. "Grandpa told me she's a really nice lady. And Dylan thinks you'd be really great for her." I looked up and smiled small. I couldn't forget her telling me everything about her ex, and the reason of her moving out here, in less than a minute. She was absolutely terrified that her ex-husband was going to come find her and kill her and for some reason I pulled her into my body and held around her. I got her in my house and just as I set her down she pushed her lisp onto mine and we kissed. I stood up and backed away asking if she was okay and if that was moving too fast for her…but she just jumped back up on me and I kissed her back that time. It scared me a little, how comfortable she was with me, all of the sudden, mostly because the last lady to go through something like with me, was my wife and she died right at the prime of our love. I just didn't know if I was okay with jumping into something so fast. But then again, it had been ten years since I last kissed a women, let alone had a women want to go out with me. "Grandpa also told me if you didn't go out with her tonight, on Sunday you didn't get any of Grandma's peach cobbler." I looked up at her and smiled big seeing her smirk behind her soda can.

"I'm going to take her out…relax. And stop gossiping with your grandpa. It's unsettling." I stood myself drinking all of my coffee and tossed the plastic cup to the trashcan.

"He isn't the only one I gossip with. Uncle Logan, James, Carlos…Aunt Sammy…" I pulled the door open for her shoving her shoulder softly hearing her chuckle. My best friends have done a lot for me in terms with watching over my daughter when I needed them too, especially Carlos's wife, Sam. I was grateful but not that much if they were going to gossip about me.

"Piece of shit…" I awkwardly watched Logan sit at his desk and swallow hard sneakily wiping the corner of his eye on his right shoulder. Lily picked up her bag softly and I quickly kissed her forehead.

"Get home…get some homework done before you ad Dylan hang out tonight." She nodded and smiled small at Logan, as she walked out. I sat down in my own desk and casually glanced over my shoulder. James was walking towards us not looking at all happy. I turned back to Logan who put his hand on his mouse and stared blankly at his computer screen. James got right beside him and bent over, putting one hand on Logan's arm rest while the other went somewhere down, maybe on his thigh. Logan tensed up and looked at me while James started whispering something in his ear. With James head turned away from my own, I mouthed to Logan, asking if he was okay and he nodded once. I picked my pen back up and looked down at the papers I was working on before Lilly stopped by. I heard slight movement after a full awkward minute and watched as James pushed up a little and looked at Logan raising his hand and setting it on his cheek. Logan only nodded closing his eyes and let James kiss is forehead softly and quickly before pushing up and turning walking back to his own desk. He didn't even look at me, which made me believe he had upset Logan, and because Logan was like my little brother, I was uber protective, even if it was James. I looked right at Logan who had his head in his hands and eyes still closed. I cleared my throat and leaned forward scrunching my eyebrows. "Loges…what happened?"

"We were supposed to have dinner with my parents tonight…he fucking canceled. Again because him and Carlos are working on a fucking case but I know it's bullshit. I know he's hiding something form me and I just don't know what to do. I want to fucking kill him Kendall." I shook my head and again glanced back seeing Carlos leaning across their desk, almost yelling in James's face, who really looked unaffected. "Can we call it a day? I just do have my head on right. Not enough to get any real work done. Besides…" I glanced back to Logan seeing him stand up and smiled down at me small. "If I know you as well as I think I do, you don't know what you're going to wear and you never wear the right socks with the right suites." I frowned standing up shutting off my computer staring at him. "I don't want to go home with James right now, or anytime soon." I nodded and grabbed my keys, phone and wallet and glanced back at James and Carlos one last time, hoping I didn't have to rip off James's dick for hurting Logan.

Before we went to my house, I stopped at a Sonic getting him and I milkshakes just so we could sit back and relax a bit. One of the best things about working with Logan is he is a great listener. I can talk about my wife, and Lily, and now Annabelle without feeling embarrassed or uncomfortable because Logan didn't mind it. In fact he liked when I came to him with my fears, and doubts and worries. He said it made not only our friendship stronger, but our partnership stronger too. We talked for almost an hour going through about 2 milkshakes and 2 soda's each before I drove us to my house. Lily was home at the kitchen table with her math book open in front of her. I set a vanilla milkshake down next to her, getting a big grin form her and told both of them I was going to take a shower and they both had to help me decided what to wear for my first date in almost 10 years.

O stood under the water for 10 minutes as soon as I got in the shower. I was nervous, for sure, but it wasn't just because I felt new at this. The women had told me her ex-husband used to beat and use her at his will and the last time, her son had to witness it. She was so…hurt by all of it, but she still tried to act tough and like nothing was bothering her. I hated that knowing this women made me think like a cop, and I was really hoping when I actually really started to know her, I wouldn't do or say anything stupid ruining my chance at a relationship.

I walked out to them smiling, seeing Logan helping her with her math problems, only in a pair of black sweats. My chest and back were wet still but I wanted to make sure I hadn't missed any calls, or texts from Annabelle. I barely checked my phone before I was grabbed and dragged back to my bedroom. They pushed me on the bed and started talking while they went through my closet, judging every piece of clothing hanging up. When I heard Logan tell Lilly to wait outside while he helped me change I stood up and sighed seeing him holding a pair of nice, dark blue jeans, I recently just bought and a dark green button up shirt. He set them on the bed handing me a white undershirt and smirked up at me. "Your daughter informed me a little while ago that she's worried you will end up all alone for the rest of your life and wants me to give you a pep talk that Annabelle might actually be perfect for you." I closed my eyes pulling the white undershirt on sighed making sure he heard it. "She just wants you happy dude. There's nothing wrong with that." I pushed my sweats off and grabbed my jeans pulling them on quick staring him down.

"I don't want anyone, including myself, to get their hopes up. If something happens and we don't work out I don't want anyone to get hurt. Is that understandable?" He frowned up at me and tossed the green undershirt at me turning to my dresser and opening my sock drawer.

"The only reason something bad will happen is if you let it happen Kendall Knight. Don't think with your head for once. Think…with your heart. Hell I give you permission to think with your dick if it will help. Here…two black socks and wear those shoes…come show us after you do your hair." He threw the socks on my bed and walked out quick, undoing his tie.

I was quick to button my shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone and pulled on my socks and pulled on my shoes. I even went a step further and grabbed a nice black sports coat pulling it on. I brushed my teeth, spritzed on some cologne, and brushed through my hair, sort of combing it to the side. I stepped back and let out a shaky breath finally feeling my nerves catching up to me. I shook my head softly thinking I looked okay for a first date and walked out into the living room putting on my watch. I stopped short seeing Lily glancing up at me smiling small. She stood up setting her cat on the floor and walked to me, brushing off my shoulder standing on her tippy toes. "You look handsome dad." I chuckled and looked down shaking my head.

"You actually clean up nice man…it's a shame you don't play for my team." I gave Logan a dirty look flipping him off and he smirked sipping from a beer. I still had about 10 minutes yet, until I was going to pick her up so I nervously sat on the couch, Lilly getting next to me, and Logan getting next to Lilly. Just as I looked up at the TV, I heard two soft knocks and jumped up quick, hoping it wasn't her. However I pulled pen the door and smiled small, not regretting it being her at all.

The women is beautiful regardless but now…she was absolutely stunning. She had a knee length black dress on that didn't hug every inch of her body, but still showed it off. It was a halter dress, being tied up behind her neck with two think strings. She had a silver cross hanging off of a silver chain around her neck and there was a small silver bracelet around her left wrists. Her face, had only eye makeup and some blush, along with some red lipstick. Her hair fell down around her face is big sexy waves. I shamelessly glanced down her body looking at the curves of her hips, and down her legs loving how smooth they looked. She had on, 4 maybe 5 inch red pumps on, giving her some height but not enough to even level eyes with me. "Kendall…hi. I'm sorry, I know we said 7 but I need to ask you…well your daughter a huge favor." I swallow hard and nodded noticing her son standing behind her looking annoyed but not by much. "Well…I'm having some trust issues with Dylan and I don't really want him going out tonight." I frowned and glanced over my shoulder at Lilly who smirked and walked towards us crossing her arms over her chest.

"We won't go out. We can hang out here, and watch movies or something." I turned back to Annabelle who smiled big and nodded turning to her son. Dylan bent down quick, kissing his mother's cheek and walked in letting Lilly lead him to the kitchen. I turned to Logan quick and raised an eyebrow.

"Make sure they don't go anywhere. Make yourself at home." He smiled and walked to us clapping my right shoulder.

"I haven't baby sat in a long time. This will be fun! You kids have fun and have him home by midnight. He turns into a flesh eating zombie when the clock strikes 12." I smirked hearing her beautiful laugh and slipped my phone and wallet in my pocket turning to her. She smiled at Logan but then turned to me smile fading.

"I'll make sure he gets home by 12." I blushed and quietly cleared my throat glancing at my watch. "I guess we can go now…might as well right? Especially if I have to have you home so soon." I laughed quietly and nodded to Logan gently setting a hand on the small of her back which I actually only felt bare skin. I glanced down as we walked out and felt my knees go weak. The back of her dress was completely open. He was cut just above her butt and if I looked really hard I could see a small tattoo just in the middle, between two cute little dimples. I swallowed hard grabbing my keys and walked her to my car. "So this Mexican restaurant your taking me too…do they have a place to dance?" I smiled big and quickly pulled her door open for her. She stepped in my car, and glanced up at me, both eyebrows raised. I smiled and nodded.

"They have a dance floor and are always playing salsa. You like to dance doctor?" She smirked and nodded fast crossing one leg over the other.

"Almost as much as I like to drink Tequila detective."


	5. Chapter 5: Teenage Dream

**Lilies P.O.V.**

"I thought you were fearless? It's just a movie Lil's…" I groaned and turned my head pushing my face into Logan's shoulder. He laughed gently patting my leg and laid his head on mine. "It's actually making em sleepy…it's not that scary."

"Says you…I hate ghost movies." He laughed again but moved his arm around and let me snuggle into his side. "Dylan can you put the blanket on the back of the couch, over me?"

"You're really scared right now, aren't you?"

"Shh…" I felt the blanket get tossed over me making me snuggle deeper into Logan. "I wonder how my dad's date going?"

"If I know your dad as well as I do, he's probably about to get it in." I looked up quick smacking Logan's chest and turned to Dylan. He shrugged and laughed.

"You're dad's a good guy…I trust him with my mom. Besides…if I know my mom as well as I do, she's probably trying to get it in too." I rolled my eyes snuggling back into Logan's side looking up at the screen. Just as I got some courage to actually watch the gore fest on the screen, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I groaned pushing up and off Logan and pulled it off opening up my next text message. It was from a guy, one of the cutest, sweetest, funniest guys on the soccer team. We were chemistry partners and I had a feeling he liked me, because my friends always told me he first with me a lot. And with his text, asking if I could meet him up at View Hill I started to wonder if he actually did like me. View Hill was actually called Make out point for obvious reasons. I however glanced over at Logan and knew he would never let me go out to make out point with a boy. But I kind of hated being single still, and never have gone further than first base, so I came up with a lie.

"Hey I just remembered I have to get some study notes from one of my friend. I really need them for the weekend and she's going to be out of town this weekend." I pushed the blanket off me and stood up not waiting for a response.

"You want em to drive you? It's pitch black out there." I walked to the door, slipped on my boots and turned back to Dylan and Logan. Logan was getting up like he was driving me anyway and I panicked.

"No!" He stopped and looked up at me with wide eyes. "I mean…no don't worry about it. I've driven in Minnesota snow and nights for almost a year now, I'll be fine. And I can call if I need to. You guys finish your stupid horror movie." Logan sighed sitting back but looked awkward.

"Okay btu if something happens to you, your dad will fucking kill me, so just hurry back." I nodded smiling big and turned opening up the door fast. "Be careful Lilly!"

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I'm not going to lie, I'm a pretty good dancer. I know how to move around, if I need to. And when I say dance, I mean slow dance. I know how to hold a women and glide her around a dance floor. It's a rare gift not many people know about. In fact the only person who knew I could dance was my wife. And now Annabelle knows. I was at first hesitant when she pulled me out onto the floor, but I couldn't resist. She looked way too good, in her tight dress and heels. I caved in and let her wrap her arms around my neck as I held onto her hips and moved us with the beat. We never stopped looking in each other's eyes and every so often her body would grind into mine. It was getting me a little excited. She took notice, fortunately for me and did the sexiest thing I think, ever. She got on her tip toes, leaned into my ear and asked if we could go to my truck. I'm honestly surprised I'm still standing.

After paying our bill, finishing off my coke, because I was parched, I dragged her outside,, lacing our hand together. I helped her into my truck, and got in, driving off fast. I had an idea of what she wanted to do. And I knew we couldn't do that, at either of our houses. So I was going to take the next classy step and take her up to make out point. I mean…she is new to town, and the best way to see this town, is from make out point. If I happen to get laid while showing her a beautiful view of the city at night, so be it.

I parked in-between two big huge shady trees, backwards. I've done this a few times before and knew all the different ways to have sex in public, without being caught. When I shut off my car she whispered wow, to herself and got out of the truck shutting the door hard behind her. I got out, quickly as well and followed her to the edge of the cliff overlooking the city. I stood kind of behind her/beside her and pushed my hands in my pockets smiling. "This is breathtaking. I had no idea how big this town actually is."

"Well it only looks big because were up high. It's not all that much bigger than you think." She turned slowly to me, crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"So…you take me to a cute little Mexican restaurant, get me a little tipsy off tequila, and then sweep me off my feet on the dance floor. To top it off you take me to a beautiful cliff, parking you truck so it's hidden…" She stepped closer to me looking down my chest still smirking. "A girl has to wonder." She looked me up and down once more before letting her eyes rest on my face. "Is someone trying to get lucky?" I laughed reaching out quick, grabbing her hips. Her arms dropped down from her chest and she grabbed a hold of my jacket.

"I'm already lucky. I got to go out with you." She snorted loudly pushing me back slightly but still held onto my jacket. "Sorry…was that too cheesy?" She laughed and looked down blushing. Her cheeks turned a light pink making one of my hands reach up and brush it with the back of my hand.

"No actually…it was cute enough for me to want to push you in the back seat of your truck." She looked up one eyebrow raised a sexy smile pulling at the corners of her lips. I laughed and looked up, over her head while reaching down and behind her, cupping under each ass cheek. I raised her fast. She gasped out, putting her hands on my shoulders and I turned slowly starting to walk towards my truck. She bit her bottom lip and gently traced her fingers up through my hair on the back of my neck. "I just want you to know something…I'm not the type of lady who meets a guy, lets him take her out on a date, and then have sex with her. I'm classy. I promise." I laughed nodding my head but shrugged.

"Yeah…well I think I beat you on this…I haven't had sex in years." She frowned and opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her. "I mean in like…6 years. The last time I had sex was with a women my buddies set me up on a blind date with. It was a year after my wife died…I was drunk and lonely. Not my most admirable moment." Her legs quickly wrapped around my waste when she saw we were at my truck and I carefully pulled the door open while holding her up still. I set her on the seat gently but climbed in after her making her lie flat on her back.

"Well you could have fooled me, Kendall. You've got some moves." I smirked closing the door with my foot and setting my hands outside her head. She moved up a little so she could move her legs out from under me and let me set myself down over top of her, in between her legs. "Do you have protection?" I nodded leaning down to her and captured in lisp in mine. Instantly the truck burst into flames, I became rock hard and she was naked in a minute or less. Yeah I haven't done it in a while, but that didn't mean I didn't know what to do. I pulled her up, sat straight up against the seat and pulled her on my lap. I kept my boxers on, just pulled myself out of them, and had her grab the condom in the glove compartment. She gave em a weird look as I opened it up and slid it on but I laughed it off by saying "you never know". That was the only time during our foreplay, or the actual sex where either of us said one word.

I had forgotten how incredible it was to have sex. She was so warm and beautiful it made me think that love can happen two times in someone's life. That maybe the reason I haven't moved on from my wife after all these years, is because I had to wait for the perfect women. And here she was…on top of me moaning my name and digging her pretty manicured nails into my shoulders. Who knew my lack of wanting to put myself out there, was just so I could have my dream women walk into my life, 7 years after losing the love of my life. The more I think about it, I probably shouldn't think about my wife while fucking a lady who I actually liked. All I had to do was look form her face to her bouncing tits, and I was gone. But while I shook and came hard into the condom still buried deep inside her, I heard her yell my name and slump forward, while she tightened around me. We came together, which was so beautiful, really. Especially because she kept moaning my name while grinding on me, milking herself through her orgasm. I don't think we lasted very long, but it wasn't about the time. It was just about how much we need each other in that time. And I can't really speak for her, but I know for me…I need her, and for the rest of my life I was going to have her. No way around it now.

I didn't make her get off my lap because she was panting and slouched on top of me. But I did pull out of her, push myself inside my boxers, taking the condom off. I glanced around the back of my truck and saw an empty fast food bag and held around her back as I tossed the condom in the bag. I sat back and closed my eyes breathing out slowly tracing my fingertips up and down her back softly. "That was amazing Kendall. I don't believe you haven't done that in a while. You were great." I laughed pushing her hair off to the side so it didn't tickle my face.

"That my beautiful girl is called masturbation." She laughed, too loudly and turned her head kissing onto my collar bone.

"You know…you make me feel so weird." I opened my eyes and hugged around her sighed softly. "I mean…I haven't felt so comfortable…so safe, in a really long time." She tensed up almost immediately making me hold around her tighter. She obviously meant about her ex-husband an di didn't really know how to ask about her. All she's told me, is that he used to beat her and almost killed her. She didn't want to go into details while she cried in my arms when she told me about it so I didn't push. "How did you…how did you go on after your wife died? I mean with Lilly?"

"It was hard. For a few months I didn't even take care of myself. I only ate when someone forced it, I didn't go to work, I didn't even shave. It was hard to want to continue, especially with my little girl who looks exactly like her mother, just with my eyes." Her arms snaked around my back and held onto me kissing along my shoulder and neck. "I got a rude wakeup call from my dad about 7 months after I buried my wife. I had started to go back to work and one night after I got off I went to pick her up from my parents' house. Lilly was crying and being a complete brat because she didn't want to go home with me. She told my dad I didn't talk to her, I only made her food and made sure she did her homework. My dad was fucking pissed. He threw me into a wall and almost choked me out, telling me to be a man, brush myself off and take care of my baby girl, or he'd take her form me and that was the last thing I wanted." She pushed up and off me quick, looking horrified but I smiled reaching up with both hands, cupping her cheeks. "It was my rock bottom and that night I held my daughter and bawled my eyes out while she told me her mommy was in heaven with God and her first cat Spike. After that things changed and we were closer and we healed together." She nodded, smiling and started to run her hands up and down my chest and stomach.

"It's hard to imagine your dad doing that. I mean the Donald Knight I see at work is caring, kind and funny. But I guess he did what he had to do." I laughed and nodded noticing something off about her. I rubbed under her eyes making her look up at me and blush. "You know my ex did something like that to me once." My hands quickly dropped from her face and my stomach twisted into knots. "Yeah I came home late one night and he threw me into the glass door for our backyard. Luckily the door didn't break but that wasn't enough for him. He grabbed around my throat and squeezed until my lungs were on fire and I started to only see black. Everywhere." She stopped and closed her eyes running her hands up to the back of my neck where she wrapped around and pulled me up so she could hug me. "It's weird to me…how you treat me. Being sweet, holding the door open for me, paying for a meal…touching me like you don't want to hurt me. I don't want this feeling to ever go away. I feel like a teenager again…being hopelessly in love. It actually makes me feel giddy." I moved us quick so she was on her back and I was over top of her again, kissing her with everything I had. She moaned into the kiss and parted her mouth but not to let me stick my tongue inside. "Your dad invited Dylan and I to your family dinner on Sunday." I stopped, lifted myself up slowly, all the way so I was sitting back on my legs. She pushed hair off her forehead and panted out cheeks flushed. "If you don't want us to come because were so new into our relationship…"

"I'd love you guys to be there. You can meet my mom." Se squealed pulling me down back on top of her, letting me finally French kiss the life out of her. Just as we started to get really heated, my hands roaming over her perfect chest, and flat stomach, I heard a distinct scream. One scream I could never not know, but one I never wanted to hear, unless it was with happiness, and excitement. I pushed off Annabelle quick and covered her mouth when she started to question me. I heard it again and then another voice, a male voice, yelling help. I grabbed my pants and pushed the door open pulling them on fast. As I reached in to grab my shoes, Annabelle was pulling her dress on, looking really worried. I didn't wait for her however once my shoes were on. I opened the driver's door climbed in and opened the glove compartment grabbing my flashlight and my gun. When I got out Annabelle had her dress and heels on, and when I started running to where the screams were still being heard, I knew she was right behind me. I turned on my flashlight and shinned it around a bit noticing a little black 4 door car, I had seen when we pulled up. I walked around it and felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach seeing the car right next to it. It was a little blue VW Beetle with a peace sign air freshener hanging on the rear view mirror. It was Lilly's car. "Lilly?!" I turned my flash light towards the little trail leading down to the little steam underneath the cliff and heard running footsteps. I ran towards the sound keeping my light up and my gun pointed sort of down at the ground. "Lilly Knight!" I heard a small gaps and as I turned the corner my flash light landed on two very pale, and scared faces of a boy and a girl. My little girl to be exact. I hurried toward them, shoved my forearm into the kids throat and pushed him back against a tree.

"Dad! What are you doing?! Let him go! He didn't do anything!"

"Why are you screaming? Who is this, and what the hell are you doing out here!?" The kid started to struggle seeing the gun in my hand, so I let him go and stepped back shinning my light on my daughter now very pissed off face. She walked to the kid and laced her hand with his raising it up.

"What do you think I'm doing out here dad! And his name is Scott. He asked me out and I said yes!" She suddenly stopped and looked around me groaning quietly. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?! Yeah…it's a stupid question to ask two people who come out here for a certain reason!" I lowered my gun completely and felt Annabelle come up right next to me. "And we were screaming because…" She stopped, let his hand go and walked closer. "We wanted to stick our feet in the creek…we went down there and found…we found a body dad. It's of a little girl." The tears flooded out of her eyes as she wrapped around me and hugged me, sobbing on my chest. I shinned my light on Scott who was also visibly shaken up. I turned my head to the side and sighed down at Annabelle who set a soft hand on my daughters back.

"Can you call James…his number is in my phone. Tell him…tell him we might have found his missing person."

**SO SO SO SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I FOR SOME REASON PUT THIS STORY ON THE BACK BURNER AND IM SORRY FOR THAT. BUT I'M GOING TO BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN NOW, SO JUST BE PATIENT! THANKS FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT. **


	6. Chapter 6: My Nephew

**(so I think in the first couple chapters I had this story set in like spring, like right before school would get out, but I'm changing it, to around this time of year. Ya know. Halloween. WINK, WINK. Something is going to come from that, I promise. And sorry this update took so long.)**

For a second it actually felt like everything was normal. It looked like there was a normal family in a normal truck. Nothing could really make anyone believe the four people sitting quietly in their seats are actually all very uncomfortable. And pulling into a busy store parking lot doesn't help, because the other three people in car looked at me, making everything a bit more awkward. I parked a little ways away from the store and turned off the car clearing my throat. I turned slowly to my right and smiled at the beautiful women smiling at me. "My mom needs me to pick something to drink up for the children and my sister, I also need to get my dad a seasoning." She nodded slowly and took off her seatbelt bending over to grab her purse. I turned now, to the two in the back who were, shocking, both on their phones. "You guys want to stay in here or come in?"

"You want to keep us in the car like two dogs? No thanks."

"It's not even hot out Lilly." I smiled at Dylan as he tried to block Lillie's screen from her but she shoved his hand away and took off her seatbelt. I quickly took off my own and got out of my seat shoving my keys in my pocket, making sure my wallet was in my back pocket. When I shut my door I turned to make sure Lillie's door was locked and then let her walk in front of me as we walked up to the store, Annabelle and Dylan right beside us. As we walked into the store my hand was grabbed and my fingers were laced with other fingers that were cold to the touch. I glanced down at my hand and smiled seeing Annabelle's hand laced with mine. As I glanced up at her face I saw her smiling at me again, and she moved in closer to me putting her tiny body practically on my large body. "Can't you guys keep the PDA to a minimum?"

"I second that. We're gonna go look at those Halloween decorations." Lilly quickly linked arms with Dylan, not giving me any time to stop them, and they were off. I sighed grabbing a small hand basket and let Annabelle's hand go. I saw in the corner of my eye her look up at me, but when I wrapped my arm around the lower part of her back, pulling her into me she looked down and also wrapped one of her arms around my waste. We walked slowly down the first aisle we came to and I started to glance around it as we walked slowly.

"So you said you have to get drinks for the kids and your sister. How old is your sister? Can she not drink?"

"No she's over 21, she's just pregnant. With her second kid." I saw her smile, making her pull her into me tighter. "Just a warning, my sister likes to stick her nose into other people's business. If she corners you, just let her talk. She'll wear out eventually." She laughed quietly underneath me as I stopped by a shelf with a lien of different grilling spices. "You and Dylan don't have any allergies do you?"

"No. Dylan is a secret asthmatic but that's it." I laughed grabbing a small bottle of spice specifically for grilling chicken. "So chicken is on the menu tonight?"

"Well a few things are. Besides us, my sister and her son, James and Logan and Carlos and his wife, along with their son, is coming over. My mom and dad are throwing a little party for my sisters pregnancy." She nodded against me as we continued to walk. "And if you're curious, my brother in law is in Iraq." Annabelle looked up and I nodded walking us out of the aisle to the next one. "Yeah he's an Army Ranger."

"Gosh how does she do it? That must be hell." Her other arm slowly wrapped around the front of me, around my stomach as she laid her head on my shoulder. "Wait…how did she get pregnant then?" I laughed kissing her head softly.

"He was here a couple weeks ago for their sons 8th birthday. I guess then…" I stopped shivering thinking about my sisters bedroom life and stopped in front of a huge selection of different drinks. "So…what should I get for the kids? What does Dylan like?"

"Anything that's not healthy for him." I smirked untangling ourselves from each other and moved forward grabbing a 12 pack of Coke. "How is Lilly doing? I mean because of what happened on Friday night?" I walked back to Annabelle taking her hand, as she took my basket from me, so I could carry the soda.

"Well after getting a long speech form Logan who was pissed she lied to him, she was really freaked out. She has never seen a real dead body before." She nodded gently and we made our way towards the front of the store to checkout. "I think the worst part was seeing her in the room with James as he asked her what happened though. I mean she's technically a witness. She puts up a front that she's okay but I know she's freaked out. She didn't get to sleep until 4 this morning." Anna move din lying her head on my shoulder and I stopped at the end of a line for ten items or less. "I never got the chance to thank you for being there. Talking to her, me…" We turned to look at each other but I didn't get a chance to say another word. My face was grabbed and she pulled me down to her level, kissing me hard. I turned into her and held around her back with both arms kissing her back just as hard. I only pulled away when I heard an irritated sigh and something get dropped into the basket by Anna's feet. I only cleared my throat casually slipping my hand into the back pocket of Anna's jeans. Dylan was busying himself with a magazine while Lilly was back on her phone, chewing her gum obnoxiously.

"Uhm I'm going to pick something up real quick. I'll be back but If I'm not just go ahead to the truck." I only nodded watching Anna situate her purse on her shoulder as she turned.

"Can I come with you?" I snapped my head to Lilly fast who was smiling at Anna, who of course nodded her head. I watched them walk away having my usual battle with weather I should let them go by themselves. I was always that way with Lilly, and now with Anna…I was just protective. Something Lilly constantly told me she hated. I hope Anna never admitted it to me.

Dylan and I stood awkwardly in line not looking at each other, or saying one word. I honestly didn't know what to say to him. I've never talked to the kid, except when he was being booked for having pot. He seemed nice, a little on the trouble side. Besides the pot, for some reason after being here for a day, he found the worst group of thugs in town. And from what Anna has said, he still hangs around them, when he can. I hated how close Lilly was getting to the kid, only because I know he smokes weed and cigarettes, and Anna has told me he's gone to parties, and got drunk, taken E…he just wasn't the type of kid I wanted to have near my daughter. But on the other side of that situation, Anna did tell me he stood in front of a gun for his mother, so that had to mean something.

We were again still very quiet as we got in the truck. He got in the back while I got in the front, after putting the soda and small bag in the back on Lillie's seat. I was tempted to turn on the truck and put on some music just so it wasn't weird, but then I though that might be rude and maybe he'd tell his mom I didn't say one word to him. "Hey Kendall?" I turned slowly and raised my eyebrows at Dylan who was in the seat behind his mom's seat. "I mean you're a cop so I think you would know but…is there a reason someone would be released from prison without making bail?" I frowned and turned a little more to face him.

"I guess the only way would be if the charges were dropped. Or if there was evidence found to prove innocence." He nodded slowly and turned to look out his window. He didn't looked happy, or…anything really. Maybe a little worried. "Why do you ask? Everything alright?" He chuckled and looked down quick shaking his head. "What's up?"

"I think my mom…" He looked back up to me and swallowed hard. "I think my mom dropped the charges against my dad." My mouth fell open slowly and he shrugged. "Every time he called…which I don't know how he even got our new number, she would always end up crying. I even heard her say sorry one time." I sat back a little knowing this wasn't any new story I've heard. Women in abusive relationships tend to go back, and always end up saying sorry. They are always doing something wrong apparently. "My dad has this way about him. Even before I knew he was beating her, I could see how controlling he was. She was always bowing down to him. It was fucking frustrating. And now…I mean she has to have dropped the charges because I got a call from my mom's attorney asking if I knew what the hell my mother was thinking." I closed my eyes and looked away gripping the wheel with one hand. "She's terrified of him Kendall. She's afraid of what he can do, yet she just let him out of fucking prison." I turned back to him getting serious, very quick.

"Has she talked to you about it?" He only shook his head looking at me with now, very worried eyes. "Okay, I'm going to look into it. Your dad's name…what is? I mean full name?"

"Jonathan Jones." I nodded pulling my phone out while looking out Anna's window seeing her and Lilly walking to the truck, both wearing smiles on their faces. "Do you think he'd come after us?"

"Even if he does the first toe of his that steps in this town, I'll know about it and take care of it. Don't let your mom know alright. I'll talk to her." He nodded again peering at my phone as I wrote down his dads name in my notes. The passenger door opened up fast making em push my phone back in my pants. Anna laid a bouquet of orange and yellow flowers on the dash and set a bag on the ground as she climbed in putting her purse on her lap. I swallowed hard and smiled at her as she grabbed the flowers and smelled them.

"I got some wine and beer for your parents and some flowers for your sister." I forced a fake smile as she pulled on her seatbelt and I started the truck. "What did you boys talk about while we were gone?"

"Guy stuff mom." I looked back in the rearview mirror at Dylan who was looking sad at his mom. There was no way in hell I was going to let something happen to either one of them, especially at the hands of her lunatic ex-husband.

The car ride to my parents huge house up on the hill overlooking the city was louder than before with laughter and fast talking between Lilly and Anna and occasionally Dylan. I stayed quiet, concentrating on the road, hoping when I got to my parents' house, Carlos would be there. If I could go to anyone about a problem like this, without it being spread around, would be Carlos. He was sneaky as shit, and had "associates" all over the country. I knew specifically he had a few in Vegas in particular. So when I pulled into the driveway of my parents' house I was happy to see only Carlos's car parked on the street. We all got out, the other three still talking, while I grabbed the bag and the soda. Just as I shut Lillie's door I heard the front door open and smiled small seeing Carlos walking out shaking his head. He had barf all over his shirt. I laughed out loud and so did Lilly as he walked past her. He lightly shoved her as eh rolled his eyes and walked to his car. "How's that 4 year old doing Carlos?" I glared at Lilly and shoved the soda in her arms turning to Carlos.

"I'll be in a minute guys. I need to talk to Carlos about something real quick." I heard the laughter get further away as I walked to eh back of Carlos's car where is trunk was open and he was taking off his button up white shirt. "Dude I need to as you a favor."

"Let me guess…something about your new girlfriend?" I smirked and leaned against his car as eh dug through a black bag pulling out a black button ups shirt.

"I need you to look up a guy named Jonathan Jones in a prison in Nevada."

"Sure. What's the crime."

"Domestic violence." He turned to me frowning and I shook my head. "You'll find out why when you look it up. Thanks buddy." He nodded and shut his trunk just as a car pulled up. It was my sister and her son. I walked to her car quickly and opened up her door for her as she shut it off. "Hey baby sis…how you doing?"

"Well your nephew has decided to color all over my white walls and then proceeded to pee all over my couch." I smirked walking to the back door behind her and opened it up letting my 8 year old nephew out and run right towards Carlos who gave him a high five. "So Matt sent an email this morning. He said congrats on your new piece of ass." I slammed both doors closed and followed after her. "He also asked how Lilly's doing? She okay since Friday night?"

"Minus being grounded, she's still freaked, but doin okay. Her and Anna seem to be getting along which I think is helping. And by the way, why isn't he your son when he does something like that?" I held the front door open for her and she smiled and turned back to me shrugging.

"Because I remember a very specific time I agreed to babysit your demon child because she happened to punch a boy in the nose, and she happened to become my niece, and not your daughter." I smiled small and she patted my chest. "That's why he's your nephew. James and Logan are here." I tried to ruffle her hair but she ducked down quick and ran into our parents' house. I turned still holding the door open and smiled at my two best friends walking up holding hands. Or so I thought. James actually had one of his hands pushed tight into Logan's back pocket and when they got closer, Logan spun and slapped his hand away pouting.

"For your information…I was not wrong…I was merely…" He stopped and looked to the side stomping his foot slightly. "You're a punk! Kendall hit him!" James smirked and tried to kiss Logan but he turned and rushed into the house. "Mama Knight! James is being a meanie!" I laughed louder making James laugh as he put a hand on my shoulder and turned serious rather quickly.

"How's your child? I hope I didn't scar her too much did I?"

"You were doin your job bro. She's gonna be okay." He nodded letting me walk in before him and when I heard the front door close I heard a very distinct laugh. A laugh that could only make my skin crawl. And then her voice seeped into my ears and I almost passed out.

"Oh God I haven't had to show naked baby Kendall pictures to a beautiful women in a long time! Let me go get the photo album and honey, pour myself and this women a glass of wine! We are going to be laughing a lot!"


End file.
